memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Cage
:Premiera w USA: VHS - listopad 1986, TV - 24 grudnia 1998 :Premiera w Polsce: TV - 4 grudnia 1999 Pilot, wyemitowany wyjątkowo ponad 30 lat po premierze serialu. Akcja odcinka toczy się trzynaście lat przed objęciem dowództwa nad Enterprise przez kapitana Kirka. Okręt dowodzony przez Christophera Pike'a odbiera sygnał nadawany przez rozbitków SS Columbia z planety Talos IV. Na miejscu załogę spotyka niespodzianka: planetę zamieszkują także jej rodzimi mieszkańcy... Podsumowanie Kurs : Vega kolonia, Vega IX, Vega system, Alpha Kwadrant 2254. Dwa tygodnie po misji na planecie Rigel VII statek U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 znajdował się w drodze do kolonii Vega, gdzie ranni podczas misji członkowie załogi mieli uzyskać pomoc medyczną. Statek natrafił na anomalię. Stan operacyjny : normalny Obsada mostka przeprowadzała diagnozę obwodów, która potwierdziła prawidłowe funkcjonowanie systemów. Wykluczała błędne funkcjonowanie głównego monitora mostku. Oficer naukowy poinformował kapitana, że w kierunku statku na pewno coś zbliżało. Wykluczyli również mijane przez statek meteoryty. Numer Jeden stwierdziła, że było to coś innego. Stan operacyjny : Czerwony alarm Pozycja : 18 ly od Talos, Talos system, Alpha Kwadrant Włącza się alarm. Anomalia znajdowała się na kursie kursie kolizyjnym z prędkością światła. Zgodnie z rozkazem Kapitan użyli promień meteorytowy, jednak nie odepchnął anomalii. Na głównym monitorze pojawiały się pulsujące zniekształcające obrazu. Numer Jeden zaproponowała wykonanie manewrów wymijających, jednak Kapitan Pike postanawia lecieć dalej bez zmiany. Oficer komunikacyjny zidentyfikował anomalię jako fale radiowe, które zawiera sygnał o pomoc w starym stylu. Sygnał ten wywoływał zakłócenia, co miało przyciągnąć uwagę załogi statku. Wiadomość mówiła o statku w kłopotach, który był zmuszony do przymusowego lądowania na planecie. Nawigator wykonał namiar źródła sygnału, który pochodził z gromady gwiazd Talos. Według posiadanych informacji tak daleko Federacja nie posiadała statków oraz kolonii Ziemskich. Oficer naukowy sprawdził posiadane informacje i potwierdził, że osiemnaście lat temu statek SS Columbia znajdował się w tym regionie wykonując ekspedycję badawczą i zniknął bez śladu. Według posiadanych informacji gromada Talos nigdy nie została zbadana. System słoneczny Talos był podobny do Ziemskiego, posiadał jedenaście planet. Czwarta planeta była klasy M, z tlenową atmosferą. Nawigator określił, że tak długo zajęło dotarcie sygnałowi radiowemu do ich pozycji. Numer Jeden założyła, że nawet po osiemnastu latach rozbitkowie nadal mogli żyć, jeśli przeżyli katastrofę. Według oficera naukowego powinni się tam udać, żeby mieć pewność. Jednak Kapitan zdecydował, że nie posiadając jakichkolwiek oznak od rozbitków postanowił kontynuować obecny kurs do kolonii Vega. Uważał, że najpierw powinni byli zadbać o chorych i rannych członków załogi. Zgodnie z rozkazem dowódcy statek utrzymał obecny kurs. Stan operacyjny : normalny Po powrocie do swojej kwatery Kapitan wezwał za pomocą komunikatora Dr. Boyce. Po pewnym czasie przyszedł do kwatery Kapitana z torbę medyczną, co go zdziwiło przecież nie zgłaszał żadnego problemu. Dwaj oficerowie omawiali sytuację sygnału SOS. Dowódca statku uważał, że załoga miała pierwszeństwo z czym zgodził się doktor, który zaproponował dołączyć jego rekomendacje do dziennika. Najpierw mieli zatrzymać się w kolonii Vega, gdzie załoga potrzebująca hospitalizacji zostanie wymieniona. Doktor wręczył kapitanowi szklankę do której włożył lód, stwierdzając że kto by chciał pić ciepłe martini. Kapitan był zdziwiony, skąd mu przyszło do głowy, że tego potrzebował. Boyce stwierdził, że czasami ludzie prędzej powiedzą coś barmanowi niż swojemu lekarzowi. Rozmawiali o walce na Rigel VII. Podczas tej misji zginął jeden Yeoman, dwóch innych, oraz siedmiu rannych członków załogi. Doktor zapytał go, czy mógł zrobić coś osobiści żeby temu zapobiec. Pike był zaniepokojony, że nie był wstanie wyczuć kłopotów, kiedy w opuszczonej twierdzy zobaczył miecze i zbroje. Dał się w niej uwięzić i później został zaatakowany przez jednego z tamtejszych Kaylar wojowników. Według doktora wyznaczał sobie standardy, którym nie mógł sprostować. Kapitan był zmęczony odpowiedzialnością za dwieście trzy życia, podejmowaniem decyzji, które misje były zbyt ryzykowne, a które nie. Przydzielaniem członków zwiadu. Kto przeżyje, a kto umrze. Boyce zaproponował, żeby wziął urlopu i odpoczął. Pike rozważał rezygnację z dowództwa i powrotu do domu. Ładnego małego miasteczka, dookoła którego znajdowało się pięćdziesiąt kilometrów parku. W domu miał dwa konie, zabierał z sobą jedzenie i jeździł przez cały dzień. Było to jedno z miejsc, gdzie mógłby pójść. Rozważał prowadzenie biznesu na Regulus lub Orion koloniach. Jednak, Boyce nie widział go jak prowadzi interesy z Orion kupcami, zajmujący się handlem zielonymi zwierzęcymi kobietami, niewolnikami. Pike uważał, że to nie była jedyna dostępna opcja dla niego, a cała galaktyka dawała szeroki wybór. Doktor uznał, że takie życie nie było dla niego. Według niego, człowiek powinien życiem jak się dzieje, stawiać mu czołowo, lub odwrócić się plecami do niego i zaczynać umierać. Musi dokonać wyboru. Boyce porównał ich, że mają taki same rodzaj klientów. Żyjący i umierający. Poprzez monitor w kwaterze Kapitana zgłosił się Spock i poinformował dowódcę, o tym że przechwycili dalszy ciąg wiadomości. W jej treści znajdował się informacja, że na planecie Talos istnieli rozbitkowie lądowania awaryjnego. Na mostku Garison odczytał wiadomość z informacjami o jedenastu rozbitkach. Planeta posiadała grawitację i tlen w akceptowalnych granicach, oraz osiągalną żywność i wodę. Po czym, wiadomość się urywa. Poprzez wewnętrzny system komunikacyjny, Kapitan poinformował załogę, że wyznaczą nowy cel, którym była grupa Talos, prędkość warp faktor siedem. Nawigator oznajmił, że komputer potwierdził wyznaczony kurs i znajdował się na ekranie. Numer Jeden potwierdziła gotowość wszystkich pokładów. Kurs : Talos IV, Talos system, Alpha Kwadrant Prędkość : Warp 7 Statek rozpoczął podróż z nowym kursem i prędkością. Zgodnie z wydanym wcześniej rozkazem Kapitana, Yeoman Colt stawiła się na mostku o 15:00 i przyniosła raporty. Według Numer Jeden zastąpiła wcześniejszego Yeoman. Kapitan potwierdził, że dobrze wykonywała swoje obowiązki, ale nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do obecności kobiety na mostku. Wtedy zwrócił się do Lieutenant Porucznika Numer Jeden nie chcąc ją obrazić, która według niego był inna. Pozycja : orbita Talos, Talos system, Alpha Kwadrant U.S.S. Enterprise weszła w orbitę planety. Na mostku Geolog przedstawił raport laboratorium geologicznego, a Spock przedstawił przed wczesny raport laboratorium. Według geologa, spektrografia pokazała następujące odczyty : atmosfera tlen, azot, obojętne ciężkie elementy w bezpiecznych granicach. Grawitacja wynosiła 0.9 G w porównaniu do Ziemi. Nawigator Tyler zauważy odblaski z powierzchni planety, które zostały odczytane przez sensory jako polaryzacja z zaokrąglonych kawałków metalowych. Części kadłuba statku kosmicznego. Pike polecił przygotowanie sześcioosobowego zespołu zwiadowczego. Z powodu niewielkiej ilości informacji o planecie, zdecydował się na pozostawienie na pokładzie statku najbardziej doświadczonego oficera, Numer Jeden. Trzech oficerów opuściło mostek, a w windzie dołączył do nich oficer komunikacji. Sześcioosobowy zespół zwiadowczy składający się z Kapitana Pike, Spock, Boyce, Garison, Tyler, oraz geologa przygotowywał się do misji w transporter pomieszczeniu. Zakładali mundury i wyposażenie konieczne podczas misji na powierzchni planety. Transporter szef Pitcairn, zlokalizował kanion po lewej od obozu rozbitków, gdzie mogli zostać przeniesieni całkowicie niezauważalnymi. Lokalizacja : powierzchnia planety Talos Zespół został zmaterializowany się na powierzchni, która był jałowa z nieliczną wegetacją, duże formacje skalne, a w tle widać łańcuchy górskie. Przemieszczając się w stronę obozu rozbitków znaleźli rodzaj kwiatu, którego liście pod wpływem wiatru drgały wydając dźwięk. Zespół znalazł grupę rozbitków w rozsypującej się osadzie. Po zgromadzeniu się rozbitków dowódca przedstawił się jako Kapitan Christopher Pike z Zjednoczonego Statku Kosmicznego Enterprise. Spośród zgromadzonych naukowców wyłonił się ich przedstawiciel, a był nim Doktor Theodore Haskins z Amerykańskiego Instytutu Kontynentalnego. Rozbitkowie byli ciekawi co się działo z Ziemią. Zostali poinformowani, że z Ziemią było wszystko w porządku i nie uwierzą jak szybko wrócą do domu, gdyż nowe statki przełamały barierę czasu. Wśród zebranych wyłoniła się piękna młoda kobieta, która została przedstawiona jako Vina. Jej rodzice nie żyli, a urodziła się po rozbiciu statku. W tym samym czasie spotkanie było obserwowane na ekranie, przez trzech obcych. Rozbitkowie rozpoczęli pakowanie swoich rzeczy. Pike skontaktował się z Numer Jeden na pokładzie Enterprise, informując ją że rozbitkowie i ich dobytek niedługą będą transportowania na pokład. Powiedziała, że przygotowania kwater dla ocalałych były w trakcie. Chciała również wysłać zespoły zwiadowcze i naukowe. Na co dowódca wyraził zgodę. Vina określiła Kapitana jako zdrowy i inteligentny osobnik. Haskins tłumaczył jej język przebywaniem przez całe życie z gromadą starzejących się naukowców. Doktor Boyce złożyć na osobności raport medyczny, jednak kapitan poprosił go, żeby przedstawił swoje wnioski. Rozbitkowie posiadali doskonale zdrowi, aż za bardzo. Wedy Vina i Haskins zdali się na ocenę Kapitan, gdyż były powody ich stanu. Mieli wątpliwości, czy Ziemia była gotowa, aby dowiedzieć się ich tajemnicy. Dziewczyna zaprowadziła Kapitana na krawędź skalnej formacji. Po czym zniknęła, wraz z rozbitkami i obozem. W skale otworzyły się ukryte w skale drzwi, a Pike został ogłuszony przez obcych nieznanym rodzajem broni i zabrany do wnętrza windy. Członkowie zespołu zwiadowczego podbiegli do zamykające się drzwi. Po czym ostrzelali z ich broni skałę wysadzając pokrywę skalną, która ujawniła pod spodem metalowe drzwi. Spock poinformował Numer Jeden, że w obozie nie ma rozbitków. To był rodzaj pułapki w której stracili Kapitana. Lokalizacja : podziemny kompleks Talosian Pike obudził się w celi wydrążonej litej skale z jedną ścianą wykonaną z rodzaju cegieł, oraz przezroczystą ścianą wykonano z szło podobnego materiału. Leżał na łóżku wykonanym z metalicznego materiału i był przykryty rodzajem koca wykonanym z tego samego rodzaju materiału. Z celi widział korytarz również wydrążony w skale, a po jego bokach znajdowały się inne cele zajęte przez przedstawicieli różnych gatunków tj. : małpa z kłami, gigantyczny ptak i Rother straszne cienie. Do celi podeszło czterech obcych. Kapitan przedstawił się jako Christopher Pike, dowódca pojazdu kosmicznego Enterprise z gwiezdnej grupy na drugim końcu tej galaktyki. Zapewnił o pokojowych zamiarach. Talosianie ocenili, że inteligencja nowego osobnika była szokująco ograniczona. Czym Magistrat nie był zaskoczony, ponieważ tak łatwo zdołali zwabić statek symulowaną wiadomością. Obcy byli w stanie czytać myśli Kapitana. Natomiast rozbitkowie i obozowisko były złudzeniem umieszczonym w umysłach członków zwiadu. Pike zrozumiał, że obcy komunikują się za pomocą umysłu, telepatii. Magistrat określił tą formę komunikacji zwaną transmisją myślową. Potrafili czytać w myślach innych, gdy inni mogę odbierać ich myśli. Kapitan poinformował ich, że porwanie zostanie uznane przez jego statek jako wrogi działanie. Magistrat rozpoczął obserwacje nowego osobnika. Zaobserwował reakcję na zagrożenie pierwotnym strachem, jak również to że Pike pochwali się siłą, uzbrojeniem jego statku, itd. Sfrustrowany zademonstrował siłę fizyczną rzucając się na ścianę celi. Magistrat stwierdził, że pomimo frustracji Kapitana, wydawał się bardziej elastyczny, niż osobniki z innych planet. Zdecydował, że za niedługi czas będą mogli rozpocząć eksperyment. Sfrustrowany Pike zademonstrował siłę fizyczną rzucając się na ścianę celi. Magistrat określił, że pomimo frustracji Kapitana, wydaje się bardziej elastyczny przystosowalny, niż nasze osobniki z innych planet. Zdecydował, że niedługo będą mogli rozpocząć eksperyment. Pozycja : orbita Talos, Talos system, Alpha Kwadrant Stan operacyjny : normalny W sali odpraw na pokładzie U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701, Numer Jeden, Spock, Doktor Boyce, oraz Tyler, Colt oraz oficer w niebieskim mundurze prowadzili rozmowę na temat sytuacji. Oficer naukowy Spock scharakteryzował sytuację na planecie. Mieszkańcy żyli głęboko pod powierzchnią planety, gdzie produkowali żywność i inne zasoby konieczne do przeżycia. Testy powierzchni planety pokazały brak znaczącej ilości roślinności lub jakichkolwiek zwierząt. Planeta prostu była zbyt jałowa, aby podtrzymywać życie. Wraz z Numer Jeden doszli do wniosku, że rozbitkowie byli doskonałą iluzją, umieszczoną w ich umysłach przez mieszkańców planety. Boyce stwierdził, że pokazali im to co chcieli zobaczyć. Ludzkie istoty, które przeżyły z godnością i odwagą, zbudowany obóz, oraz podartą odzież. Określił te zdolności jako zagrożenie, gdy potrafili czytać umysły oraz tworzyć iluzje przy użyciu osobistych myśli, wspomnień, doświadczeń, oraz osobistych pragnień. Dlatego ich iluzje były bardzo realistyczne i nie można było je zignorować. Oficer naukowy stwierdził, że obcy prawdopodobnie po prostu studiowali Kapitana, aby uzyskać informacje jak ludzie z Ziemi są zbudowani, albo coś więcej. Tyler zastanawiał się dlaczego nic nie robili. Mimo że, stalowe drzwi oparły się ręcznym laserom, zasugerował użycie przekazu energię z statku, który wystarczyłaby do wysadzenia połowy kontynentu. Spock wskazał, że podsiadali mózgi trzy razy wielkości ludzkich. Jeśli rozpoczną działania na powierzchni, będą wystawieni na ich siłę mentalną i wtedy dopiero się okaże jak wielka była. Prawdopodobnie byli w stanie dotrzeć do statku i uderzyć w niego, jakby to była mucha. Numer Jeden rozkazała, żeby pokład inżynierii rozpoczął kalibrowanie do przekazywania mocy z statku. Dzięki temu będą mogli podjąć próbę przebić się przez ten metal. Lokalizacja : podziemny kompleks Talosian Pod powierzchnią planety w pomieszczeniu monitoringu Magistrat oraz inni Talosianie obserwowali i rozmawiali na temat nowego nabytku znajdującego się w celi. W miedzy czasie tysiące Talosian sondowało myśli osobnika, który posiadał doskonałą pamięć. Odnaleźli u niego silne wspomnienia niedawno stoczonej walki na śmierć, gdzie walczył o swoje życie. Jako pierwsze postanowili dać mu coś interesującego do ochrony. Pike został wystawiony przez obcych Iluzji planety Rigel VII, podczas której ponownie spotykał Vinę. Prosiła, go żeby się ukryli w opuszczonym zamku, gdzie powinni znaleźć broń i może żywność. Kapitan rozpoznał otoczenie jako planeta Rigel VII. Uświadomił sobie, że przed chwilą znajdował się w celi, gdzie powinien był się nadal znajdować. Obcy użyli jego wspomnienia, których wydarzenia miały miejsce dwa tygodnie temu. Jednak w nich nie brała udziału dziewczyna. Pike zauważył nadchodzące niebezpieczeństwo. Oboje weszli do twierdzy, na której dziedzińcu znajdowały się rozrzucone lance i oszczepy. Kapitan zauważył, że kobieta miała dłuższe włosy, inne ubranie, od rozbitka zwanego Vina. Do środka twierdzy wszedł za nimi duży humanoid z tarczą i toporem. Kobieta zasugerowała, żeby Pike zaatakował go póki ich nie widział. Jednak on uznał to za iluzje i mówił jej żeby przekazała strażnikom więziennym, że nie będzie wykonywał tego co chcą. Jednak kobieta ostrzegła go, że nie ma znaczenia jak on nazywa iluzję, będzie czuł wszystko co się z nim stanie. Pike walczył z zabójcą uzbrojony w maczugę i tarczę. Pike i Vina wycofał się po schodach na wyższy poziom budynku. Humanoid wyrywa i łamie włócznie Pike, ten nie mając broni rzucał w niego przedmiotami znajdującymi się pod ręką. Kapitan został powalony. Humanoid chwyta Vina, a Pike w jej obronie rzuca oszczepem i trafił humanoida w plecy. Olbrzym ponownie zwrócił jego uwagę na Kapitana, skoczył w dół i nadział się na harpun, który Pike chwycił w ostatniej chwili. To kończy iluzję. Ponownie znajdował się w celi, a Vina przytuliła się do Pike co obserwowali Talosianie. Kapitan pytał ją dlaczego znajdowała się z nim w celi. Według niej jej zadaniem było go zadowolić. Będzie tak prawdziwa, jak będzie tego chciał. Mogła być stworzona z jego dawno zapomnianych marzeń. Jednak nie był przekonany, gdyż była ubrana w te same metalowe tkaniny co obcy. Podejrzewał, że chcieli zobaczyć, jak się zachowa i zareaguje ich nowy osobnik. Kobieta była ciekawa, czy nie miał marzeń, coś, co zawsze bardzo chciał. Jakikolwiek sen. Mogła dla niego stać się wszystkim, każdą kobieta jaką kiedykolwiek sobie wyobraził. Mógł mieć wszystko, cokolwiek by chciał w całym wszechświecie. Jednak Kapitan wolał dowiedzieć się coś o obcych. W jaki sposób mógłby ochronić się przed sondowaniem jego umysłu, przed użyciem jego myśli przeciwko niemu. Jednak ona uznała go za głupca. Lokalizacja : powierzchnia planety Talos Na powierzchni planety Talos, załoga Enterprise zainstalowała wielkie działo laserowe skierowane w drzwi w skale. Uruchomili wszystkie obwody działa i wystrzelili. Nie widząc efektów, Numer Jeden rozkazała zwiększyć siłę ostrzału do pełnej mocy. Działania te nie dawały skutku, a obwody działa zaczęły się przegrzewać. Dlatego Spock na pokładzie statku zasugerował wstrzymanie energii. Tak zrobiła Numer Jeden i rozkazała wyłączenie energii. Według niej w pierwszej sekundzie szczyt tego pagórka powinien był zostać ścięty. Jednak Boyce, stwierdził że nie mogą być pewni wyniku, gdyż moc iluzji obcych była tak duża. Lokalizacja : podziemny kompleks Talosian W celi Vina i Pike rozmawiali, jak daleko obcy potrafią kontrolować umysł innych. W zamian poprosiła, by wybrał sen który razem przeżyją. Kobieta stwierdziła, że właściwie nie mogą zmusić go, do zrobienia tego czego nie chce. Mogli jednak go ukarać za brak współpracy. Według niej postarają się go oszukać za pomocą złudzeń. Chciał też wiedzieć, czy kiedykolwiek żyli na powierzchni planety i dlaczego zeszli do pod ziemię. Według Viny żyli na powierzchni, jednak tysiące wieków temu toczyli wojnę, która doprowadził planetę do jałowego stanu. Dopiero teraz planeta ponownie zaczynała się zmieniać i była w stanie do podtrzymywać życie. Kapitan wywnioskował, że Talosianie po tym jak zeszli pod powierzchnię planety znaleźli tam ogranicza życie i skoncentrowali się na rozwijaniu ich siły umysłu. Vina stwierdziła, że to była pułapka, jak narkotyk. Gdy marzenia stały się bardziej ważne niż rzeczywistość, rezygnuje się z podróży, budowania, oraz tworzenia. Zapomina się, jak naprawić maszyny pozostawione przez przodków. Talosianie siedzieli, żyli i przeżywali życie innych pozostawione w zapisach myśli. Pike uznał, że Talosianie sondowali umysły osobników znajdujących się zoo, tworzyli iluzję, a następnie obserwowali jak reagowali, oraz jakie były wywoływane emocje. Co potwierdziła Vina. Zebrali cały zbiór osobników, potomków życia sprowadzone dawno temu z całej tej części galaktyki. Kapitan doszedł do wniosku, że musieli mieć więcej niż jeden egzemplarz każdego z zwierząt. Talsianie będą też potrzebowali pary ludzi, dlatego też muszą zdobyć kobietę z Ziemi. Kapitan nadal uważał, że Vina nie była prawdziwa. Jednak ona usilnie twierdziła, że była prawdziwą kobietą i człowiekiem jak on. Mieli być jak Adam i Ewa. Do celi przyszedł Magistrat Talosian, do wnętrza celi wstawiano przez klapę w ścianie fiolkę zawierającą złożone białka z odżywką. Za pomocą telepatii poinformował Kapitana, że jeśli forma i kolor mu nie odpowiadały, był w stanie sprawić że będzie miało wygląd każdej żywności jaką zechce. Jednak, gdyby się sprzeciwił zostanie ukarany. Pike został otoczony przez ogień i siarkę, co doprowadziło do tego, że krzyczał doświadczając silny ból. Kapitan zauważył, że nie byli w stanie umieścić w jego umyśle nieodpartego głodu, gdyż mieli swoje ograniczenia. Talosian zagroził, że jeśli nadal będzie nieposłuszny, znajdzie w głębi jego umysłu jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemne rzeczy. Pike spełnił polecenie i wypił pokarm, a następnie rzucił się na szklaną ścianę. Magistrat był zaskoczony jego reakcją i cofnął się do tylu. Co Kapitan uznał za bardzo interesujące. W tym momencie Pike myślał tylko o umieszczeniu rąk wokół szyi Magistrata. Co oznaczało, że prymitywne myśli blokują ich moce i nie mogli odczytywać jego myśli. Magistrat potwierdził przypuszczenia Pike, że statek Ziemi nie przypadkowo rozbił się na ich planecie. Katastrofę przeżył tylko z jeden członek załogi. Talosianie starli się naprawić obrażenia rozbitka i uznali ten gatunek za interesujący. Koniecznym się stało, zwabienie partnera, żeby utrzymać gatunek. Kapitan doszedł do wniosku że jej atrakcyjność, miała sprawić że bardzie chciał ją chronić. Poczuł do niej miłość w relacji mąż-żona. Co byłoby konieczne tylko wtedy, gdy mieliby zamiar zbudować grupy rodzin lub być może całą społeczność ludzką. Jednak Magistrat, twierdził że chcieli, aby ich osobniki były szczęśliwe w swoim nowym życiu. Po czym, prawidłowo uwarunkowują kobietę. Zaproponował, żeby go ukarali. Magistrat był zadowolony, że najpierw miał do niej emocje opiekuńczości, a następnie czuwał do niej sympatię. Talosianie stworzyli kolejną iluzję zalesionej polany w pobliżu miasta na Ziemi. Vina rozłożyła koc, a obok stały dwa konie. Zaproponowała kapitanowi kawę, którą miała w termosie podpiętym do siodła. Pike poznał konia o imieniu Tango, którego miał na Ziemi. Chciał mu podać cukier, ale go nie miał. W ręce, pojawiły się kostki cukru, którymi karmił konia. Uznał, że bardzo dobrze czytali ich myśli. Jego jedynym marzeniem był dom, gdyby tylko współpracował. Vina przypomniała mu o jej bólu głowy, co oznaczało że jeśli nie będzie współpracować ona zostanie ukarana. Za co przeprosił Vinę, uznał że nie mógł im na to pozwolić. Kobieta uznała, że to może być piękny dzień. Zaproponowała mu, małe białe kanapki według przepisu jego matki z kurczakiem, oraz tuńczykiem. Pike przypomniał sobie, że około 24 godziny temu opowiadał lekarzowi okrętowemu jak bardzo chciał coś innego. Ucieczki od rzeczywistości, życie bez frustracji, bez odpowiedzialności. Kapitan przypomniał sobie, że gdy był dzieckiem jeździł tam konno. Jednak, nie było tak ładnie jak niektóre z parków wokół dużych miast. To było misto Mojave, gdzie się urodził Pike. Vina przypomniała, mu że był w domu i mógłby tam zostać, jeśli tylko by chciał. Mógłby pokazać swoim dzieciom, gdzie kiedyś się bawił. Stwierdził, że te bóle głowy będą dziedziczne. Pike doszedł do wniosku, że najpierw kazali mu ją chronić, a następnie czuć sympatię. Następnie stworzyli znajome otoczenie i wygodne relacje mąż-żona. Ona natomiast zauważyła, że w dawnych czasach cały ten obszar był pustynią, piasek i kaktusy. Pike nadal jej przypominał, że ich tam nie było, ale byli w menażerii, w klatce. Nie zdoła im pomóc dopóki nie dowie się więcej o Talosian. Dlaczego stosowane złudzenia są narkotykiem. Wiedział, że nie byli w stanie naprawić maszyn pozostawionych przez ich przodków. Dlatego chcieli zbudować kolonię niewolników. Zauważył, że przez kilka minut dozorca nie mógł czytać jego myśli. Z powodu emocji takich jak nienawiść. Vina potwierdziła, że nie byli w stanie czytać myśli przez prymitywne emocje. Jednak nie byłby w stanie utrzymać tego wystarczająco długo. Próbowała opierać się, ale rok po roku była oszukiwana, karana i wygradzana. Byli jej właścicielami. Myślała, że Kapitan ją za to znienawidził. On natomiast stwierdził, że tak nie było ponieważ domyśl się, jak to musiało być. Vina stwierdziła, że to nie wystarczyło. Gdyż Talosianie odczytali jej myśli, uczucia, sny, co byłoby według niej doskonałym człowiekiem. Dlatego go wybrali. Nie mogła mu pomóc, ale kochała go. Talosianie oczekiwali, że będzie czuł w ten sam sposób. W pomieszczeniu monitoringu Talosianie obserwowali Kapitana Pike i Vinę. Kapitan wyznał, że był nią zainteresowany od pierwszej chwili, kiedy zobaczył ją w obozie rozbitków. Zaczynała rozumieć, że żadna z iluzji nie działała na niego. Był w domu, walczył na Rigel, co nie było dla niego nowością. Kapitan statku, zawsze musiał być oficjalny, przyzwoity, uczciwy. Więc musiał zastanawiać się, jak to będzie, gdy zapomni wszystko. Jeden z Talosian uznał gatunek ludzi ciekawym. Gdyż mieli fantazje, które ukrywali nawet przed sobą. Iluzja Orion kolonii, gdzie oficerowie Starfleet oglądali zmysłowy taniec Orion niewolnicy na otwartej przestrzeni do muzyki zespołu muzyków. Vina przyjęła postać zielonej Orion tancerki, uznała to za tajny sen znudzonego kapitana statku. Pike wstał i wyszedł przez drzwi, które zmieniły się w skalną ścianę. Ponownie znajdowali się w celi. Pozycja : orbita Talos, Talos system, Alpha Kwadrant Stan operacyjny : normalny W transporter pomieszczeniu Spock poinformował, że zlokalizowali pole magnetyczne, które wydaje się pochodzić z podziemnego generatora. Jednak Garison nie był pewien, czy to nie było złudzenie. Numer Jeden stwierdziła, że znając sytuacje, miała nadzieję transportować cię wewnątrz społeczności Talosian. Spock stwierdził, że jeśli pomiary i odczyty były także iluzją, istniało ryzyko zmaterializowania się wewnątrz litej skały. Wtedy Numer Jeden powiedziała, że jeśli któryś z ochotników będzie chciał się wycofać to musi to zrobić w tym momencie. Pitcairn włączył energię, z całego zespołu jedynie dematerializowały się tylko kobiety, Numer Jeden i Yeoman Colt. Lokalizacja : podziemny kompleks Talosian W celi z Pike i Viną pojawiły się dwie kobiety z Enterprise. Numer Jeden poinformowała Kapitana, że byli grupą sześciu, ale tylko one dwie zostały transportowane. Vina była zdania, że ich obecność nie była potrzebna, co uważała za nie sprawiedliwe. Pike wziął pistolet laserowy, jednak Colt stwierdziła że nie działają. Numer Jeden po-wiedziała, że były w pełni naładowane, gdy opuszczali statek. Nawet komunikator nie był w stanie wysłać sygnału. Pike rozpoczął wypełniać swój umysł nienawiści, obrazami zbicia w miazgę ogromnych, zniekształconych głów Talosian. Myśli tak prymitywnych, że miały zaćmić wszystko inne. Vina uważała, że nie będzie w stanie długo blokować jego myśli. Colt nalegała, by dała mu spokój. Jednak Vina utrzymywała, że on już ją wybrał. Dobry wyborów dla inteligentnego potomstwa. Colt nie wiedziała o co jej chodzi i o jakie dzieci. Numer Jeden zrozumiała, że chodzi o potomstwo jakim był Adam. Vina uznała, że pierwszy oficer nie była lepszym wyborem. Mieli by więcej szczęścia skrzyżowania go z komputerem. Numer Jeden wyjawiła, że Vina nie była wymieniona w tej wyprawie, jako dorosły członek załogi, więc należało dodać osiemnaście lat do tego wieku. Do celi podszedł Magistrat. Vina była niezadowolona, gdyż zrobiła co chcieli Talosianie. Magistrat uznał, że jeśli Kapitan jej się opierał, umożliwili mu dodatkowy wybór. Jednak on utwierdzał swoje postanowienie ucieknięcia z tego zoo i dostać się do Magistratu. Żeby sprawdzić, czy jego krew była czerwona jak u ludzi. Magistrat zachęcał go do wyboru jednej z dwóch nowych kobiet. Każda z nich posiada korzystne cechy. Numer Jeden miała doskonały umysł i urodzi bardzo inteligentne dzieci. Chociaż wydaje się być pozbawiona emocji, to w dużej mierze jest pozorne. Często fantazjuje o Kapitanie. W między czasie Pike cały czas napełniał swój umysł obrazami nienawiści, zabijania. Natomiast druga z kobiet, uważała Kapitana za nieosiągalnego, ale uświadomiła sobie że to się zmieniło. Jej korzystnymi czynnikami są młodość i wytrzymałość, a także niezwykle silne żeński popęd. Pike przekonywał Talosianina, że uzna jego myśli za bardziej interesujące. Były tak prymitywne i brzydkie, że ich nie zrozumie. Za co został za karę porażony przez silny ból. Magistrat poinformował go, że złe myślenie będzie karane, a właściwe nagradzane. Co przekona się było skutecznym połączeniem. Po czym odszedł. Numer Jeden chciała mu pomóc, jednak on zabronił. Gdyż musiał się skoncentrować na nienawiści, gdyż to blokowało ich zdolność czytani myśli. Pozycja : orbita Talos, Talos system, Alpha Kwadrant Stan operacyjny : normalny Na mostku Enterprise, Spock pełniący obowiązki Kapitana, zwrócił się do załogi przez wewnętrzny komunikator statku. Postanowił, że ze względów bezpieczeństwa okrętu i reszty załogi, zdecydował się na odlecenie. Wydał rozkaz, żeby wszystkie pokłady przygotowały się do hyper napędu. Warp faktor. Stan operacyjny : brak kontroli nad systemami Tyler poinformował Spock, że kontrole statku nie działały. Po czym zgasły światła, oraz stracono kontakt z inżynierią maszynownia. Spock wydał rozkaz przełączenia na rakiety i odpalenie ich. Pitcairn poinformował mostek, że wszystkie systemy były wyłączone. Lokalizacja : podziemny kompleks Talosian W celi trzy uwięzione kobiety i Kapitan spali. Magistrat otworzył klapę w jednej z ścian celi, żeby zabrać pistolety laserowe. Nagle Pike otworzył oczy i chwycił Talosianina, wciągnął go do celi i zaczął dusić. Rozkazał mu żeby się nie ruszał, albo skręci mu kark. Vina prosiła go, żeby nie ranił obcego, gdyż oni nie chcieli być źli. Jednak się z tym nie zgadzał, bo miał tego kilka próbek. Talosian próbował go przerazić zmieniając się w potwora. Jednak nic mu to nie dało. Groził, że zniszczy jego statek jeśli go nie puści. Pozycja : orbita Talos, Talos system, Alpha Kwadrant Stan operacyjny : brak kontroli nad systemami Na mostku Enterprise, starsi oficerowie demontowali konsolę nawigacyjną. Spock stwierdził, że bez baterii stracą grawitację i tlen. Tyler zauważa, że włączyły się komputery. Monitor pokazywały obrazy : kapsuł kosmicznych, Księżyca, mapy Ziemi, itp. Tyler próbował wyłączyć komputer, jednak bez powodzenia. Talosianie przeglądali bibliotekę komputera, taśmy, oraz mikro zapisy. Spock podejrzewał, że może czekali zbyt długo. Teraz zbierają wszystkie przechowywane informacje. Najwyraźniej postanowili uderzyć w statek. Lokalizacja : podziemny kompleks Talosian W celi Vina próbowała przekonać kapitana, że Magistrat nie blefował. Gdyż za pomocą iluzji mógł przekonać załogę do użycia niewłaściwych sterowników lub naciśnięcia dowolnych przycisków koniecznych do zniszczenia statku. Kapitan był gotowy zaryzykować i przekazał go do ręce Pierwszej, po czym podniósł pistolety laserowe, strzelił w szklaną ścianę celi. Nie widział żadnego efektu. Po czym przystawił pistolet do głowy Magistrata. Pike był pewien, że obcy stworzył iluzję, że laser był pusty. Jednak on był pewny, że ładunek wypalił dziurę w przezroczystej ścianie celi i powstrzymywał ich przed zobaczeniem dziury. Gdy zagroził przetestować teorię na głowie Magistrata, w tej samej chwili pokazała się dziura. Wszyscy wyszli przez dziurę i dostali się windą na powierzchnię planety. Lokalizacja : powierzchnia planety Talos Winda wyłoniła się na powierzchni planety w rozłupany szczycie skalistego pagórka. Na rozkaz Kapitana, Numer Jeden próbowała nawiązać kontakt. Jednak nadal byli powstrzymywani przez Talosian. Magistrat był pewien, że próba ucieczki nie zdziałała. Będąc na powierzchni planety, z kobietą jego wyboru, będzie mógł rozpocząć życie. Zapewnił, że pomogą mu odzyskać powierzchnię planety, z ich ogrodu zoologicznego dostarczą rośliny. Pike zaproponował umowę. Jeśli dostarczą dowody, że statek był w porządku i transportują na jego pokład dwie Ziemskie kobiety to zostanie z Vina. Magistrat stwierdził, że długość życia Talosian była wielokrotnie dłuższa od ludzkiego, będą mieli czas na zmianę jego na wyszkolone społeczeństwo, aby mogli służyć jako rzemieślnicy, technicy. Wtedy Numer Jeden zmieniła ustawienia na pistolecie laserowym. Gdyż uznała, że stworzenie gatunku ludzi żyjących jak niewolnicy było złe. Magistrat uznał to za oszustwo, blef. Vina nie była pewna co się dzieje. Kapitan wyjaśnił, że broń gromadziła energię co doprowadzi do przeciążenia. Siła zgromadzona w komorze doprowadzi do eksplozji. Odepchnął Vinę i Talosian, że mieli jeszcze czas, aby zejść pod powierzchnię. Zademonstrują im, jak prymitywni byli ludzie. Vina uznała, że jeśli to wszystko było tak ważne. Zakładając, że jeśli będą mieli jednego człowieka, będą mogli spróbować ponownie. Na powierzchni pojawiło się więcej Talosian. Talosian stwierdził, że sposób przechowywania zapisów ludzi był prymitywny i pochłaniał dużo czasu. Analizując zwyczaje i historie ludzkiej rasy pokazało ich wyjątkową nienawiść do niewoli. Nawet, gdy była przyjemna i życzliwa, woleli śmierć. To sprawiało, że byli zbyt gwałtownym i niebezpiecznym gatunkiem dla ich potrzeb. Numer Jeden wyłącza pistolet. Vina potwierdziła, że nie będą mogli wykorzystać Kapitan i mógł wrócić na statek. Kapitan domagał się przeprosin za jego porwanie, oraz grożenie pozostałym. Jeden z Talosian stwierdził, że ich niedostosowanie doprowadzi do ewentualnej śmierci gatunku Talosian. Według Magistrata, z powodu braku innych osobników, byli ich ostatnią nadzieją. Kapitan zaproponował jakąś formę handlu, albo wzajemnej współpracy. Jednak Magistrat odrzucił propozycję, gdyż gatunek ludzki mógł nauczyć się ich mocy iluzji i doprowadzić do zniszczenia siebie samych. Wtedy, Numer Jeden poinformowała, że odzyskali kontrolę nad transporterem. Pike zaproponował Vinie powrót na jego statku. Jednak ona odmówiła. Pozycja : orbita Talos, Talos system, Alpha Kwadrant Stan operacyjny : normalny W transporter pomieszczeniu Enterprise, Transporter Szef Pitcairn potwierdził się włączenie transportera i nie mógł wyłączyć energii. Tyler poinformował Spocka, że energia powróciła, a ster odpowiada na polecenia. Platformy transportera zapaliły się. Pierwsza na pokład transportowana została Colt, a później Numer Jeden. Oficer komunikacyjny Garison, był ciekawy, gdzie był Kapitan. Lokalizacja : powierzchnia planety Talos Na powierzchni planety, Talosianie pokazali Kapitanowi prawdziwy wygląd Viny. Zmieniła się w zabliźnioną, zniekształconą starą kobietę. Magistrat wyjaśnił, że to był jej prawdziwy wygląd i dlatego stworzyli iluzję piękna. Z powodu swojego wyglądu nie mogła iść z Kapitanem. Wyjaśniła, że Talosianie znaleźli ją w wraku, umierającą bryłę ciała. Mimo, że nigdy nie widzieli człowieka odbudowali ją i wszystko działało. Pozycja : orbita Talos, Talos system, Alpha Kwadrant Stan operacyjny : normalny Na pokładzie Enterprise, w transporter pomieszczeniu Transporter Szef Pitcairn poinformował Spock, że system ponownie działał. Pike został transportowany na pokład. Yeoman Colt i Numer Jeden, były ciekawe co się stało z Vina. Kapitan potwierdził, że nie leci, zgadzał się z jej powodami. Na mostek Enterprise wchodzą trzej oficerowie, Kapitan Pike, Numer Jeden i Spock. Gdzie Doktor pobieżnie ocenia stan Kapitana, który oznajmił że czuł się dobrze. Dlatego Doktor zalecał mu odpoczynek, oraz zmianę tempa. Nawet był w domu. Kapitan ponownie wpadł na Yeoman Colt, która wręcza mu klip z raportami do podpisu. Zapytała się z ciekawości, kogo wybrał by na Ewę. Tyler był ciekawy o jaką Ewę chodziło. Doktor Boyce zapytał, czy chodziło o Ewę jak w Adamie. Wtedy Kapitan stwierdził, że jak wszyscy lekarze statków był sprośnym starcem. Pike zapytał Numer Jeden, czy prowadzą statek kadetów oraz czy są gotowi do odlotu. Numer Jeden potwierdziła gotowość wszystkich pokładów. Wtedy Pike wydał rozkaz odlotu. Statek opuszcza orbitę planety Talos. Kurs : opuszczenie Talos IV, Talos system, Alpha Kwadrant Pamiętne cytaty ~~rozbudowa~~ Dodatkowe informacje ~~rozbudowa~~ Odnośniki Linia czasowa : tysiące wieków temu, wiek, 23 wiek, 2230-te, 2236, 2254, Kartografia : Alpha Kwadrant, Droga Mleczna, gromada gwiazd Talos, kolonia Ziemi, Księżyc, Orion kolonia, Regulus, Rigel VII, Talos, Talos system, Vega kolonia, Vega IX, Vega system, wszechświat, Ziemia Gatunki : Kaylar, Orion, Talosianie Statki kosmiczne : statek kadetów, statek kosmiczny, statek Ziemi, SS Columbia, U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 Pozostałe : Adam i Ewa, Amerykański Instytut Kontynentalny, anatomia, anomalia, atmosfera, awaryjne lądowanie, azot, bariera czasu, barman, bateria, biała kanapka, białka z odżywką, biblioteka komputerowa, ból, broń, broń biała, cela, chory, cukier, członek załogi, dematerializacja, diagnoza, długość życia, Doktor (stopień naukowy), Dr., doświadczenia, dowódca, działo laserowe, dzieci, dziennik, dziennik kapitana, egzemplarz, ekspedycja, ekspedycja pomiarowa, eksperyment, eksplozja, emocje, energia, fala radiowa, fantazja, fiolka, galaktyka, gatunek, generator, geolog, gigantyczny ptak, głód, gotowość, grawitacja, gromada gwiazd, harpun, hospitalizacja, humanoid, iluzja, inteligencja, kadłub, kaktus, kalibracja, kanapka, kanion, kapitan, kara, katastrofa, kawa, klasa M, klip z raportami, kolonia, komputer, komunikacja, komunikator, konsola nawigacyjna, kontynent, koń, krew, kupiec, kura, kurs, kurs kolizyjny, kwatera, laboratorium, laboratorium geologiczne, lanca, laser, lekarz okrętowy, lód, ludzie, maczuga, Magistrat, małpa z kłami, manewr wymijający, martini, maszyna, maszynownia, materializacja, menażeria, metal, meteoryt, miasto, miecz, mikro taśma, mikro zapis, misja, Mojave, monitora, monitoring, mózg, mucha, myśli, nagroda, namiar, napęd warp, narkotyk, naukowiec, nawigator, nienawiść, niewolnik, niewolnictwo, obcy, obwód, ochotnik, oficer, oficer komunikacji, oficer naukowy,osada, osobnik, pagórek, park, pamięć, pełna moc, piasek, pierwszy oficer, pistolet laserowy, planeta, pokład, pokój odpraw, polaryzacja, pole magnetyczne, potomek, pragnienie, prędkość światła, promień meteorytowy, próbka, przechowywanie danych, przeciążenie, przekaz energii, przepis, przodek, ptak, pustynia, rakieta, ranny, raport, raport geologicznego laboratorium, raport medyczny, roślinność, Rother straszny cień, rozbitek, rzemieślnik, sen, siła, siodło, skała, sondowanie, spektrografia, społeczeństwo, strach, strażnik, strażnik więzienny, sygnał SOS, system gwiezdny, szczyt, Talosiańska roślina śpiewająca, tarcza, technik, telepatia, termos, tlen, topór, transport, transporter, transporter pokój, transporter szef, tuńczyk, umowa, umysł, USS, utrzymać obecny kurs, uzbrojenie, walka wręcz, warp, warp 7, warp faktor, wejście w orbitę, wewnętrzny komunikator statku, woda, wojna, wojownik, wrak, Yeoman, zagrożenie, zakłócenia, załoga, zamek, zasoby, zbroja, zespół naukowy, zespół zwiadowczy, Zjednoczona Federacja Planet, Zoo, zwierzę, żywność Obsada W roli głównej *Jeffrey Hunter jako Kapitan Christopher Pike Gwiazda gościnna *Susan Olivier jako Vina Gościnna obsada *Leonard Nimoy jako Spock *Majel Barret jako Pierwszy *John Hoyt jako Philip Boyce *Peter Duryea jako José Tyler *Laurel Goodwin jako J.M. Colt Pozostała obsada * Garison * Oficer Starfleet z Orion kolonii * Ludzki kupiec * Pitcairn * Theodore Haskins Tematy pokrewne ~~rozbudowa~~ Zewnętrzne odnośniki ~~rozbudowa~~ de:Der Käfig en:The Cage (episode) es:The Cage fr:The Cage (épisode) it:Lo zoo di Talos (episodio) ja:歪んだ楽園（エピソード） nl:The Cage sv:The Cage Kategoria:Odcinki TOS